Julia
Julia Michael Borje is a character in Vatican Miracle Examiner. Kiseki Chosakan He first appears disguising himself as a young priest of exceptional faith and kindess; however, this soon turns out to be a mere disguise, as Julia's actually member of Galdoune, a satanic cult tied with the Illuminati, with the aim to control the world through wealth, medicine and masterminding politics and corporations. Appearance Julia has long, platinum colored hair, which he inherits from Ruggieri Rutherford, and emerald green eyes. He has pale skin and long eyelashes. His clothing usually consists of elegant and overdecorated dresses, which are often picked from him by his personal stylist. When disguising as priest, he wears a white cassock with golden details, and flat white sandals. Personality Julia tends to think very highly of himself, and has much confidence in his skills, not even flinching when defeated by Roberto Nicholas and Josef Kou Hiraga, towards whom he actually displays a certain interest. Despite his egoistical nature, he has been shown occasionally going out of his way to help others; this is, however, most likely due to a god complex than kindness, as he himself stated he doesn't understand the meaning of mercy. Julia is cunning and deceitful, and seems to act more according to his own believes than to Galdoune's orders. Despite this, though, he always obeys orders coming from above, despite not always agreeing with them, and pledges loyalty to Ruggieri Rutherford, despite claiming he despises him. Background Born Number Six, Julia was artificially created by Galdoune in an attempt to create the perfect human being. Julia is prideful for that, but, disliking his previous name, he picked the name Julia Michael Borje for himself, and tortured, killed, or kept with the aim of using them eventually all the five clones created before him, which are considered failures by Julia and by Galdoune itself. Despite being assured that he's the only one out of them who's actually perfect, and that the number following his name, six, is a holy number, he has shown a deep hatred for them, and especially Jonathan Wilsaint, Number One, whose fault was that of being associated to number one, becaus eof which Julia tortured him to madness. He eventually used Jonathan's body as a replacement for his one when disguising as a priest in Sofuma, managing to get him killed instead of himself. After the events in Sofuma, he meets Roberto and Hiraga again in Monte, a small town in norther Italy, and the two of them aren't surprised to find out he's alive: Roberto indeed noticed the corpse was missing a ring Julia was always seen wearing, nor had any mark on his finger that would be the result of always wearing a ring (in the anime, this detail was removed, with the difference between the corpse and the actual Julia supposedly being the nails length). Upon meeting them again, Julia claims to be impressed with their intelligence, and offers them to join Galdoune; after their refusal, though, he leads them, together with Bill Suskins and Giovanni Baffi, to a place called Room of Death, where they were supposed to die due to water filling the room until their drowning. However, as pointed out by Roberto after they manage to leave the room, Julia knew they had the means to escape, and yet he still led them there instead of killing them right away. Julia was originally mr. Rutherford's assistant; however, when he rose to the Galdoune Senate, his previous position was taken over by his son, Ruggieri, who thus became Julia's boss as well. References Category:Characters Category:Male